Chaos beast in Equestria
by sonic3461
Summary: My first Sonic OC crossover story. Ace the hedgehog(OC)(A chaos beast) Has been transported to Equestria along with Nazo. Ace befriends six colorful ponies and helps turn Nazo's life around. The two then make new friends along the way and discover the magic of friendship. Can Nazo and Ace protect their new home, or will everything fall once again under their feet?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first OC story. To be sure you're not all confused, this story begins at the beginning of MLP: Friendship is magic episode 1. MLP Characters owned by Hasbro. OC character (Ace) owned by me.**

Chaos Beasts in Equestria

Chapter 1: A new world; meeting new friends part 1

The story begins on a planet called Equestria where ponies alike live together in peace and harmony. On the outskirts of a town called Ponyville in the forest, a hedgehog named Ace begins to wake up from is unconscious nap. Ace was a grey hedgehog with red/blue eyes. His muzzle and arm color was also grey with a white belly. His quills and Spines stood up straight, but only some bits of his quills and spines on the bottom stood down. He had black and white striped bracelets on his wrists. He wore shoes with an unusual pattern. The bottom also had a black and white striped pattern while the top was cyan, and the back was dark green. What made him even more mysterious was that the end of his quills and spines had a flame pattern of blue and red. He told that he was born with it. Ace was from another dimension called Mobius, but was brought to this new world due to chaos control. Ace finally hoists himself off the floor and started rubbing his throbbing head.

"Where am I?" Ace asked himself.

Ace looked around and saw he was in a lush, green forest. Ace lowered his hand to the ground and focused on his new surroundings. When he opened his eyes, he realizes he's no longer in Mobius, and that he was brought to another world.

"_I guess chaos control brought me here after that blast expanded through my world."_ Ace thought.

Ace needed help. He knows if he was brought here due to chaos control, then he knows _HE_ was brought here as well. Ace begins to walk through the forest, but tumbled a little. He looked at his leg and saw it was bleeding, and that there was deep cut. He also saw a minor cut on the edge of his side.

"_Damn it. Guess that battle damaged me big time." _Ace thought.

By using his natural chaos energy, his wounds instantly healed up. He let out a sigh of relief and he continued to walk through the forest. Ace walked through the forest for a good 5 minutes, until he heard a scream.

"HEEEEELP!"

Ace ran to the source of the screaming as fast as his legs could carry him. He then skids to a halt and saw three wood-like creatures cornering a yellow horse. She had baby blue eyes, wings, a light pink mane and tail, and had three butterfly marks on her flank. She whimpered as the creatures closed in.

(Fluttershy POV)

Fluttershy was cornered by three Timberwolves and were ready to feast on her flesh. One let out a howl and charged. Fluttershy covered her eyes and waited for the blow. But, for some reason, it never came. She finally gained the courage to open her eyes and see what was happening. She was completely blown away by what she was seeing. A large, grey creature, standing on two legs, wearing gloves and shoes was facing off against the Timberwolves. The creature looked back at Fluttershy and saw she was afraid.

"Are you alright?" The creature asked.

She was more surprised that this creature can talk. It gave her a reassuring, warm smile to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Let me handle this and stay down." The creature ordered.

Fluttershy softly nodded and shrunk back. The creature stared down the Timberwolves again. Fluttershy thought the creature was gonna fight them off, but then something he was doing, completely surprised her. He held out his hand like he was holding something, then, two green balls of energy began to form. He then started to speak in another language she couldn't understand.

"kaguluhan kalikasan." (If you all don't know, this language is called Filipino.)

He then released the balls of green energy to the Timberwolves. As the wave of energy hit the wolves, they started to calm down.

"There is no need for you all to attack this mare. Please leave now." The creature said.

The Timber wolves did as he said and retreated into the Everfree forest. Fluttershy was completely awestruck that not only she was saved, but this creature actually tamed and calmed one of the most feared creatures in the forest.

(Ace POV)

Ace smiled that his new ability worked. He then turned his attention to the mare. Her eyes were widened and her jaw was dropped to the ground. Ace slowly walked up to her and kneeled on one knee and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked in a calm voice.

The yellow Pegasus backed up a little, still frightened.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, I promise." He said in a very caring voice.

The yellow Pegasus then started to walk up to him, but stop and grunted in pain. She looked down and saw her leg bitten.

"You're hurt." Ace said.

The yellow Pegasus had tears in her eyes.

"Hey." Ace said getting her attention. "Don't worry. I'll heal you right up, if you would let me." He said smiling.

She gave him a small nod and allowed access to her leg. Ace carefully and gently took the leg with his hand sand examined the wound.

"No need to worry. It's just a flesh wound. I can take care of it no problem." He said smiling.

He gently put his hand on the wound which caused the pony to runt in pain a little. Ace closed his eyes and his hand began to glow green, which made the Pegasus eyes widened.

"kaguluhan pagalingin." He said in the same language.

The green glow then covered the pony's leg. After a few seconds, Ace gently took his hand away, and the wound was no longer there. Her eyes widened more that the wound was gone.

"There, good as knew." Ace said smiling.

"Umm…thank you." She thanked in a weak voice.

"Oh, I didn't know you could talk." Ace said surprised.

"Well…I've never seen anything like you before." She said.

"Hmm, touché." Ace said.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking…who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ace." Ace greeted smiling. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm…Fluttershy." She said in a weak voice.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Ace said lowering his head closer.

"Fluttershy." She squeaked.

Ace gave her a warm smile to her, which made her feel more comfortable and smile. "I'm Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy." Ace said.

Fluttershy smiled. "Umm…if you don't mind me asking, are you a species of hedgehog?"

Ace smiled and answered. "Yes."

"I knew it. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were a hedgehog. But, I've never seen a species like yours before." Fluttershy said.

Ace sheeply smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, to be honest, I'm not really from around here."

"You're not?" Fluttershy asked.

"No." Ace said shaking his head. He then put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something, but when I do, please don't freak out okay?"

Fluttershy gave him a soft nod in approval. "To be honest, I'm actually from another world." He said.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"Yes. The world that I come from is called Mobius. Mobius is a beautiful planet where everyone lives together in peace and harmony…at least that's how I remember it." He said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, I just don't want to talk about the rest of my home. But, I'll tell you when I'm ready." Ace said.

"Oh, okay. You don't need to rush." Fluttershy said smiling.

"Thank you." Ace said smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking…what was it that you did from before?" She asked.

"Oh, you mean that energy you saw? Well, what you saw was a little classified, but you see, what you saw what I did to those creatures, I used my powers to calm their natural nature a little and what I did to your foot was an ability that I achieve years ago. It allows me to heal the wound of any part of the body." Ace explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Thank you Fluttershy." Ace said smiling. "Also, would like to ask, if I'm not on Mobius anymore, what kind of world am I on?" he asked.

"Well, you're on a planet called Equestria." Fluttershy answered.

"Equestria huh? Interesting." Ace said putting his hand on his chin.

For the past few minutes, Fluttershy explained to Ace about the ponies of Equestria.

"Okay, let me see if I got all this correct. This planet is dominated by a race called ponies, and there are 4 different types. Earth ponies are regular ponies of this world, but they're very strong and labor the ground, ponies with wings are called pegasi that have the ability to walk on clouds and control the weather, ponies with horns are called Unicorns that can control magic, and ponies that have both wings and horns are called Alicorns, which they have all the abilities of all three species combined and hold large amount of magic. The mark on a ponies flank is called a cutie mark, which symbolizes the talent of that pony." Ace said.

"Yep, that's right." Fluttershy said smiling.

"Wow. This world is full of surprises." Ace said.

"Umm…if you like, I can introduce you to my friends, i-if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said.

"I would love to." Ace said smiling.

"O-okay. Please follow me."

Ace followed Fluttershy got through the forest and stopped at the edge and Ace saw a small town just up ahead.

"That little town up ahead is called Ponyville." Fluttershy explained.

"Wow, it looks so peaceful." Ace said smiling.

"It is. Come on." Fluttershy said as she walked toward the town.

Ace and Fluttershy walked into the town and Ace saw many ponies from Pegasus, unicorns and earth ponies. Each pony had different cutie marks, and different colors of their fur and manes. Every pony in the town was eyeing Ace and were whispering among others.

"I guess this is the town's first time seeing me correct?" Ace asked the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh yes, they've never seen somepony like you before." Fluttershy said.

"Make sense, but I'm sure they'll adjust to me soon." Ace said smiling.

"You're used to this kind of thing?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"Pretty much, but I got used to it eventually." Ace explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't need to apologize Fluttershy, I'm totally fine with this. You'll see." He said smiling.

"Oh, okay…I believe you." She said smiling back.

The two walked through the town until they were in front of a building.

"This place is called the Carousel Boutique. My friend Rarity lives here. She's also the town's best clothes designer." Fluttershy explained.

"Born with the gift of making clothing, Impressive." Ace said smiling.

"Glad you think so." The two walked up to the door and Fluttershy gave three soft knocks.

"Who is iiiiit?" Sang a female voice.

"It's me, F-Fluttershy." She said in a soft voice.

The door opened and Ace saw a beautiful unicorn. She had white fur, a curly mane and tail, sapphire eyes and a cutie mark that had three diamonds.

"Why hello Fluttershy darling, it's so good to see y-"She suddenly stopped when she saw Ace. Her eyes widened with shock.

"F-Fluttershy…what is that thing?" She asked in utter shock. Ace felt his heart sting a little when the unicorn called him a 'thing'.

"Rarity, please don't call him a thing. He's a friend." Fluttershy said a little upset.

"It's okay Fluttershy, I'm used to this kind of reaction towards others." Ace said with sadness dripping from his words. Rarity then felt guilt through her heart by what she called him.

"I'm…terribly sorry darling, It's just…I've never seen anything like you before in all my life." Rarity explained.

"Don't worry about it; I would react the same way if I saw something very unusual, it's alright." Ace said smiling sadly.

"Well…alright, if you are okay that is, I still feel awful for calling you a thing."

"As I always say, no harm, no foul." Ace said smiling. "So your name is Rarity, correct?"

"Why yes darling it is. It's a pleasure to meet you, umm…" Ace realized she didn't know his name, which was understandable, since the two just met.

Ace kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. "My name is Ace the hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Rarity."

Rarity blushed and giggled by his manners. "My, my, such a gentleman you are. It's nice to meet you as well Ace." Rarity said smiling.

"Same here Rarity." Ace said smiling.

"So I guess Fluttershy is giving you a tour around ponyville, correct?" Rarity asked.

"Yep. Would you like to join us?" Ace offered.

"I wish I could, but I'm completely tied up with my work, not only that, I need to get ready for the Summer Sun Celebration." Rarity explained.

"The Summer Sun Celebration?" Ace asked a little confused.

"It's a celebration to watch our very own Princess Celestia raise the sun." Fluttershy explained.

"She's also an Alicorn and the ruler of Equestria." Rarity also added.

"An Alicorn that can raise the sun and moon, and the ruler of this world. I'm impressed." Ace said.

"Indeed. Oh, since you're here, how would you like to stay for the celebration?" Rarity offered.

Ace thought for a second. He knows_ HE_ is still out there, but he doesn't sense his power anywhere; He also doesn't sense any danger anywhere for the moment. Ace has also never been part of a celebration before; this also might be a chance for him to start his life over again, since his home is nothing but rubble.

Ace smiled at the ponies and gave them his answer. "Sure, I'll love to stay for the celebration."

"Excellent. Well, if you two don't mind, I must return to my work. Again, it was nice meeting you Ace." Rarity said.

"It was great meeting you too miss Rarity. I'll be seeing you around." Ace said smiling.

"Also, you can just call me Rarity darling." Rarity said smiling.

"Alright. I'll see you again soon Rarity." Ace said leaving with Fluttershy. After Ace and Fluttershy left, Rarity closed the door and sighed.

"_He's such a gentleman."_ She thought.

After they left Rarity, Ace and Fluttershy continued down the path of ponyville, until they walked over to a large barn with hundreds of apple trees spread all around. Ace has never seen so many apple trees before. Each one was filled with many red apples, just ready to be picked.

"This is sweet Apple Acers. This place is owned by the Apple family; also by one of my friends." Fluttershy explained.

"YEEEHAW!" Shouted a female cowgirl voice. Ace and Fluttershy looked to the left and saw an orange earth pony running toward an apple tree. She quickly twisted her body and gave the tree a strong kick. All the apples from the tree fell and landed in a barrel just below the tree. The earth pony Ace saw had orange fur; a cream mane and tail that were both tied up into a ponytail, had green emerald eyes, and had a cutie mark with three apples on it. Ace and Fluttershy walked up to the pony.

"Hello Applejack. It's good to see you." Fluttershy greeted.

The earth pony turned around and smiled. "Well howdy Fluttershy. It's good ta see you as well." She then looked to her side and saw Ace.

"And who might this be Fluttershy?" Applejack asked her friend.

"This is Ace the hedgehog. He's from another world. I'm giving a tour of ponyville and wanted you to meet him." Fluttershy explained.

Applejack smiled, grabbed his hand and shook it rapidly, causing him to vibrate a little. "Well, let me say welcome to ponyville, Ace the hedgehog. I'm Appejack." She greeted as she let go of his hand.

Ace's hand continued to shack violently, until Fluttershy stopped it. She smiled at Ace and Ace smiled back. He then looked at Applejack and smiled to her as well. "It's good to meet you as well Applejack. I must say, you got an amazing orchard here. Did you and your family actually grow all these trees all by yourselves?"

"That's right sugarcube, and Me and ma family are proud of our hard work." Applejack answered smiling.

"I'm impressed. This is the most beautiful and amazing orchard I've ever seen in my life." Ace said smiling.

"Well, am glad you like it. That means a lot to me and ma family." Applejack said blushing a little.

Ace smiled at her, but was cut off short by the sound of his stomach. Ace turned away a little, blushing with embarrassment. Fluttershy and Applejack giggled.

"Ya hungry partner?" Applejack asked.

"A little. I haven't eaten anything ever since I arrived here in this world." Ace answered.

"Nothin to worry about partner. Would ya like to stay for luch?" Applejack offered.

Ace smiled at her offer. He was never treated like this before ever since he was born. It's almost like they're treating him like he was part of his family. "I would love to stay for lunch. Thank you Applejack."

"Not a problem sugarcube. Would ya like to stay for lunch as well Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"I would love to…i-if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said in a low voice.

"Not a problem. C'mon" The three walked their way toward the farm with Applejack carrying a few bucket of apples. Ace can tell she's struggling a little.

"Do you need any help Applejack?" Ace asked.

Applejack stopped and placed two buckets down. "I would appreciate the help Ace. Thank you."

"Not a problem." Ace smiled as he picked up the two buckets. The three made it to the farm and Ace placed the bucket of apples next to the ones Applejack placed down. He looked up at the barn and saw a young filly running up to them. She had yellow fur like Fluttershy, a red man and tail, had a pink bowtie in the back of her mane, amber like eyes and had no cutie mark on her flank.

"Hey Applebloom. Did ya finish up the chorus while I was out in the fields?" Applejack asked the young filly.

"Sure did sis." The young filly said. She then had her eyes on Ace, which he knew she has never seen him before.

"Who's this sis?" The filly asked.

"Applebloom, this is Ace the hedgehog, Ace this is my younger sis, Applebloom." Applejack said. Ace got on one knee to get to Appleblooms eye level and smiled to the young filly.

"It's nice to meet you Applebloom." Ace greeted holding out his hand.

"Nice ta meet you as well partner." Applebloom greeted shacking his hand. " would like ta ask, what are you?"

"Applebloom, he just got here, no need ta bring up questions right now." Applejack said.

Ace chuckled a little. "It's okay Applejack, I'll be more than happy to answer her questions."

Ace then explained to Applebloom that he's from another world and that he holds different variety of power.

"Wow." Applebloom said with awe. "You must be something special Ace."

"Well, if you can put it in a few good ways, yeah I guess you can say I'm special." Ace said.

"Who is this Applejack?" said a weak, granny voice.

The group turned around and Ace saw two more ponies. One of them was a mare at an old age with light green fur, a white, fizzled mane and hair, orange eyes, and had an apple pie for a cutie mark. The other pony was a stallion. He had red fur, and orange mane and tail, green eyes, and had a green apple with a slice in it for a cutie mark.

"Granny smith, Big Macintosh, I would like to introduce you to our new friend, Ace the hedgehog. Ace this my grandmother, Granny Smith and my older brother Big Mac." Applejack said to Ace.

Ace smiled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you."

"My, aren't you such a gentlcolt, right Big Mac?" Granny Smith asked while shaking his hand.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said shaking his hand next.

"Ah hope the two of you don't mind, but ah invited him to have lunch with us, if that's okay with the two of ya." Applejack said.

"Of course dear, you don't mind right Big Mac?" Granny Smith asked.

"Eenope." He replied.

"Your brother is not much of a talker is he?" Ace asked Applejack.

"Not really sugarcube. He's very shy." Applejack explained.

"Aaah, that explains it." Ace said.

"Well, come on in dear, we're just about to start." Granny smith said heading for the door. Ace knew his life was about to start all over again, but it was going to turn out for the better.

To be continued…

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Twilight will make her appearance in Chapter 2  
>. Ace just arrived a little earlier than she did. At least for the moment, he's starting to make new friends. Chapter 2 coming soon. Please follow, like and comment if you enjoyed this chapter. Peace out for now Everypony.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I did say Twilight would make her appearance in Chapter 3, but decided to go to a change of plan and make her appearance in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A new world; meeting new friends part 2; Twilights arrival.

Ace, Fluttershy and Applejack said their goodbyes to Granny Smith, Applebloom, and Big Mac and left the barn. They strolled their way down back to ponyville with Ace satisfied.

"Man that was the best meal I've ever had in ages. You and your family defiantly know how to cook up something good. Even that Apple pie was good." Ace said smiling to Applejack.

"Ah'm glad you like it sugarcube." Applejack said smiling.

The three then approached a building which looked like a gingerbread house. "This is sugarcube Corner, where all the best sweets are made in ponyville." Applejack said.

"Wow, this is great." Ace said smiling. The three entered and Ace saw rows of many sweets on tables, counters and rows on the walls. There were so many, Ace couldn't count them all.

"Whoa, guess the owners must have a strong sweet tooth." Ace said. Applejack and Fluttershy chuckled.

"Ah guess you can say that." Applejack said. "Why don't the two of ya take a seat and a'll get something fer the three of us?"

Ace and Fluttershy nodded and they went to an empty table while Applejack went to the counter to order a few things.

"So how are you enjoying Equestria so far Ace?" Fluttershy asked.

"This place is absolutely amazing. It's so peaceful here, everypony knows how to get along with one another, and the best thing I loved about this place, is that I've made brand new friends." Ace explained smiling.

"You've…never made any friends?" Fluttershy asked.

Ace frowned a little and shook his head softly 'no'. "No, not really. I mean, I did make very few friends, but every person and mobian back at my world feared me. They only saw me as a monster. They would usually run from me, try to threaten me, and on rare times, they would attack me and try to end me." Ace explained.

Fluttershy gasped. "Why would they think of you as a monster? You seem like a nice, gentle hedgehog."

Ace looked up at Fluttershy and smiled at her. "I appreciate the comment Fluttershy." Soon his smile faded. "Also, I'm not ready to tell you why they thought of me as a monster."

"O-okay, i won't push you or anything."

"Thanks. Now, what else can you tell-"

"SUPRIIISE!"

Ace yelped in surprise and immediately jumped from his chair and hit his head on the ceiling causing Fluttershy, Applejack and the pink pony cringe in pain.

"That's gotta hurt." Applejack said. Ace landed back onto the floor and held his aching head. "oooow. This is gonna hurt in the morning." He groaned.

Ace heard a little giggle escaping someponys lips. He turned and saw a pink pony. She had a dark pink mane and tail, blue eyes and had a cutie mark with three ballons on them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just wanted to suprise you. You okay?"

Ace rubbed his head and smiled weakly at the pink pony. "Yeah, i'm fine. And I gotta say, you really surprised me."

"Well, duh, surprising ponies is what I do, or porcupines in this case." She said smiling. Ace chuckled a little since she got the part wrong that he's actually a hedgehog.

"Actually, i'm a hedgehog, and also name is Ace. What's yours?"

"Names Pinkie Pie, the greatest party planner in all of ponyville. So, where did you come from Ace?" Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"Well, i'm from another world called Mobius."

"*GAAAAAAASP* so you're an alien!?"

Ace chuckled. "No Pinkie i'm not an alien, i'm called a mobian; a special species of animal from my homeworld."

"Ooooooh, okay. Can you tell me more about yourself?" Pinkie asked.

For the past few minutes, Ace explained to Pinkie and Applejack little about himself, when he arrived and how he saved Fluttershy.

"You seriously went toe to toe with one of the most dangerous critters in all of the Everfree Forest!?" Applejack asked suprisingly.

"Well, I wouldn't say I literally went toe to toe with them, I only use violence if it's true self defense. I used my natural energy to calm their basic nature and commanded them to go back to their homes in the forest." Ace explained.

Pinkie and Applejacks jaws hanged from his explanation. "Go-lly sugarcube, you really must be somthin special." Applejack said.

"I'm not really special, i'm just doing what I think is right."

"Well, ya doin the right thing is special."

"Thanks Applejack." Ace said smiling.

After a couple of minutes at sugarcube corner, Applejack, Fluttershy and Ace left.

"Ah really got to get back to the farm, I still gotta get prepared for the Summer Sun Celeration."

"Oh, I forgot that I have to re-hurse the birds singing for the celebration." Fluttershy said. "Ace, if it's with you, mind if I..."

"Sure, you can go on ahead and get ready for the celebration. I can go around Ponyville by myself." Ace said.

"Okay, I'll, see you later then."

"See ya partner."

"See ya Fluttershy. Bye Applejack." With that, Fluttershy and Applejack left, leaving Pinkie pie and Ace alone. "I can give you the rest of the tour here in ponyville if you wish." Pinkie offered.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks Pinkie."

"No problemo." Pinkie said trolloping along the road with Ace following suit.

"So you said from before that you're the party pony of this town. If you don't mind me asking, why?" Ace asked.

"Because I love throwing parties to new ponies. I also love seeing the smiles on their faces. It's what my cutie mark represents." Pinkie said pointing to her cutie mark.

"So, basically your talent is making ponies smile."

"Yep."

"That's a great talent. It's always nice to have everypony smile." Soon the two were approaching a lavender unicorn and a small purple dragon.

"Maybe the ponies in ponyville have interesting things to talk about. C'mon Twilight just try it." Begged the purple dragon.

"Umm, hi?" She spoke nervously. Pinkie jumped into the air, gasping deeply and dashed away into the distance. "Well, that was interesting alright." Said the lavender unicorn.

"Don't worry, she's like that. You'll get used to her eventually." Ace said to the two smiling.

"What...are you?" They young dragon asked him.

"My name is Ace, i'm a hedgehog from another world called Mobius. It's nice to meet you two." Ace greeted the two.

"You're a being from another world!? That's amazing. There is so much I want to know about you!" She said beaming in his face. She realized she was close to him and immediately backed away. "Ahem, sorry, Lost myself for a second."

"No worries, what are your names?" Ace asked the two.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my #1 assistant Spike." She greeted while the young dragon waved to Ace.

"Hi." Spike greeted.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." Ace said. "Anyway, I have to get going." Ace then walked away, but was stopped by Twilight.

"Wait, could you show us around ponyville, me and Spike need to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and you seem to know your way around this place." Twilight said. Ace thought for a second and came up with his decision.

"I guess I don't see why not." Ace answered smiling.

"Great, the first thing the list we to check is food preparations from a farm called Sweet Apple Acres." Spike said.

"I know where that is, follow me." Ace said. The three then walked over to the farm, where Applejack was bucking some trees. After she bucked the last tree, Twilight, Ace and Spike walked up to her.

"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle-" She cut off by Applejack shaking her hoof violently.

"Well howdy-doo, miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends." She released Twilight's hoof, but Twilight still shook violently, but Spike stopped her.

"Howdy Ace, what brings you here?"

"Decided to help out Spike and Twilight with the preparations for the Celebration." Ace said.

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya sugarcube." Ace smiled.

"Now, what can I do for ya?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Well, like Ace explained, we're here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

"Well, as long as its not to long-"

"Excellent." Applejack grabbed a metal stick and started ringing a triangle."Soup's on, Everypony!" Suddenly, hundreds of ponies then surrounded the three.

"Now, why don't I introduce ya'll to the Apple Family?" Ace saw a different variety of many ponies around them.

"When did they get here?" Ace asked.

"They got here a short while when I returned to the farm."

"Oh, I see." As soon that was out of the way, Applejack, introduced each one of her family members to Twilight, Ace and Spike, while food continued piling up. after introductory, Twilight had an apple in her mouth.

Why, I'd say you're already part of the family." Applejack said excitedly to Twilight.

Twilight suddenly spat out the apple and chuckled nervously. "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way."

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Applebloom asked while making a puppy face. Ace had to admit, she looked really adorable while doing that. (Yeah I know, time went off in this chapter, just follow through it okay?)

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." The apple family awwed in sadness.

"C'mon Twilight, just stay for a bite. It won't take long." Ace begged.

Twilight finally gave in and sighed in defeat. "Fine." The apple family cheered.

After a while, Ace said goodbye to Applejack and her family and left with Twilight and Spike.

"Well, i'd say that went okay, right Twilight?" Spike asked. He and Ace looked over and saw Twilight nauseous and with a huge stomach extended to its limit.

"Oooh, I think I ate too much pie." Twilight moaned.

"Here, maybe this will help." Ace held out his hand and send a wave of energy to her stomach. Her stomach returned to normal and her gaseousness went away .

"Better?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, thanks. How did you do that?" Twilight asked.

"I'm able to tap into my power at will, and use it however I choose. In your case, I shrunk the food in your stomach and relieved the nauseous you were going through." Ace explained.

"That's incredible." Ace smiled.

"Okay, foods taken cared of, next on the list is weather. Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony clearing the skies named Rainbow Dash." Spike said while looking up in the sky.

Twilight and Ace looked up in the sky as well and saw clouds slowly strolling by.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job is she?" Twilight asked. Ace suddenly felt energy coming there way, and it was fast.

"Heads up!" Ace said as he jumped out of the way. However, Twilight couldn't react fast enough and she collided with a Pegasus pony with cyan fur, a rainbow mane and tail, rosy eyes, and had a thunder cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark. Ace gracefully landed next to Spike who looked at him with awe.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" He asked.

"I was born with the ability to sense the energy of life around me. It usually kicks in when something i'm not expecting happens." Ace explains.

The Rainbow haired Pegasus and Twilight landed in a mud puddle and both of them were covered in mud. She looked at Twilight and chuckled sheeply.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Twilight grunted and she got up.

"Here, lemme help you." She flew and grabbed a dark grey cloud and hovered it above Twilight. She bounced on the cloud and rain came out. Soon, Twilight was no longer dirty, but she was completely soaked. The pegasus once again chuckled a little.

"Oops, guess I over did it. Um, uh, how about this?" She spun around Twilight at high speed creating a small rainbow tornado around her. Ace had to admit, it looked pretty cool.

"My very own patented Rain-Blow dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." She landed on the ground and Twilight was no longer wet, but now her mane and tail was a complete mess. It was tangled up and puffed up. The Pegasus saw it was hilarious and bursted out laughter while tears ran down her eyes. She laughed so hard, she fell to the floor. Spike also laughed and fell to the floor as well. Ace knew it was funny and wanted to laugh hard like them, but restrained himself trying not to make Twilight feel bad, which Twilight appreciated.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow got up and smiled. "The one and only. Why, have you heard about me?"

"We heard you're supposed to be clearing the clouds." Ace said.

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"My names Ace the hedgehog, born and raised on another planet called mobius."

"Oh, that's pretty cool...if I knew what Mobius is."

"It's okay, I just arrived on this planet. I'll fill you in later about it"

"Ahem." Ace and Rainbow dash looked back at Twilight. "Like Ace said, you're supposed to be clearing the clouds. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess wanted to inform me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do that in a jiffy, just as soon as i'm done practicing." She said in a calm voice while chilling on a cloud.

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked.

"The Wonderbolts." Rainbow said pointing her hoof at a nearby poster. It showed three Pegasus ponies on the poster. "They're gonna perform for the celebration tomorrow, and i'm gonna show them my stuff."

"The wonderbolts? THE Wonderbolts? The most fastest and talented fliers in all of Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, that's them." Rainbow answered cooly.

_"Fastest fliers eh? Maybe they might be some competition in a race."_ Ace thought.

"Pttt! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't keep the sky cleared for one measly day." Twilight challenged.

"Hey, I can clear the sky ten seconds flat."

"Prove it." Twilight said.

_"This should be interesting."_ Ace thought.

Rainbow took off at high speeds kicking and punching every cloud in the sky. After a solid ten seconds all the clouds were gone.

"See, what i'd tell ya. Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never eave ponyville hanging." she said victorious. Both Twilight and Spike had their eyes widened and mouths opened, while Ace shrugged a little, sure he was a little impressed by her speed, but he knows some certain mobians who can move faster than that, especially him.

"You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." With that she took off at high speed.

"Wow, she's amazing." Spike said in awe.

"Eh, I give her a 7 out of 10 for her performance." Ace said. Suddenly to his surprise, Rainbow Dash appeared in front of his face.

"Are you insulting me and my speed!?" She growled.

"Whoa, calm down, I wan't trying to insult you and your speed, i'm just saying I met others that were faster than you, even me." Ace explained.

"Oh, so you're a hot shot at speed eh?"

"I guess you can say that. I know others who can move at much faster speeds."

"Alright, how about you and me have a little race?"

"I suppose a little race couldn't hurt. Let's see if you can keep up with me in flight."

"What?"

"I can fly." From that silence was in the air for a few seconds, until Rainbow Dash bursted out laughter. Twilight and Spike chuckled by what he said.

"That's a really good one. Haha. You can fly? That's a killer." Rainbow said still laughing.

"I'm not joking, I can actually fly." This made Rainbow laugh harder, which made Ace a little irritated.

"There's no way a land creature like you can fly. I think you may have hit you head on-WHAAAAAAT!?" Rainbow was cut off by surprise when she saw Ace flying in front of her. Both Twilight and Spike stopped chuckling and looked at Ace with awe and shock.

"How are you doing that without wings!?" Rainbow asked with shock.

"I can compress my energy and focus it to make me fly." Ace explained. Ace usually doesn't fly, but he shows it when he needs to prove a point or when he needs to use it in battle.

"Whatever the reason, I'm still going to kick your spiky butt."

"Bring it." Ace said with confidence. The two stood side by side and got into their positions.

"We race to that mountain, and back here. Sound good?"

"Defiantly." He looked over at Spike who was next to Twilight.

"Spike, be a pal and countdown please?" Ace asked. Spike nodded and counted down.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The two flew at extreme speed, but to Twilight and Spikes extreme surprise, Ace returned to the starting point in 5 seconds flat. Rainbow returned in 15 seconds. She was shocked to see Ace standing there.

"I…I lost?"

"Looks like it, but hey, you did well. Good race." Ace said holding his hand out. Rainbow looked at him with shock as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…I gotta go." She flew off, leaving Ace, Spike and Twilight confused.

"_What got into her?"_ Ace thought

"I'm gonna go talk to her, I'll catch up with you guys later." Ace took off after Rainbow.

"I can't believe he actually beat Rainbow in a Race. He amazing." Spike said in awe. He looked at Twilights mane and giggled. Twilight grunted and strolled over to their next location.

"Hey, it's kinda pretty once you think about it." Spike said trying to cheer her up.

Meanwhile, Ace continued to look for Rainbow Dash after she stormed off. He finally found her lying on a cloud with tears running down her face. Ace flew up to her and placed a hand on her back. She felt his hand and looked at him.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I…I just got something in my eye is all." Rainbow wiped the tears away as best she could, but Ace knew she was upset.

"Rainbow, talk to me, are you upset that I won the race?"

"No…I mean, well, *sigh* yes. Since you beat me, I'm no longer the fastest in Equestria. It hurt me so much."

Ace sighed and lowered himself to her eye level. "Listen Rainbow, I'm sorry, if I did hurt you, it wasn't my intention at all. You just irritated me a little and I needed to prove a point in some way. I never wanted to hurt you, and I'm sorry for that."

He held out his hand to her and smiled warmly. "No hard feelings?"

Rainbow looked at his hand for a second and then smiled. She took his hand and shook it. "No hard feelings, at least now I have some competition. Next time we race, you're gonna eat my dust."

Ace chuckled and sat next to her on the cloud. "You know, you remind me of an old friend I knew back in Mobius."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was obsessed with speed and loves having races with me. His name was Sonic, he's also entitled as the fastest thing alive."

"Pttt. I bet I can beat him 10 seconds flat."

"Don't let that go to your head Rainbow, Sonic is Really fast. His friends told me he can actually break the sound barrier and move faster than the speed of sound."

"Get out." Rainbow said with her jaw dropped.

"Not joking. He proved that to me in one of our races. I did lose that one time, because I didn't know he could do that. Eventually, I was able to beat him and his outstanding speed."

"Wow, I would love to meet him someday."

Ace frowned and looked away. "I'm afraid that can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because…he's…*sigh* because he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry for brining that up."

"It's fine. But, as long as I remember him, he'll always be in my heart."

"You really must be something Ace."

Ace blushed a little and smiled. "That means a lot to me Rainbow, thank you."

"Not a problem, you know Ace, you're an awesome uhhh…"

"Hedgehog."

"Right hedgehog. We should defiantly hang out some more."

"I would like that." Ace got up and started hovering in the air. "Well, I better get going, I need to catch up to Twilight."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Ace winked at her, making her blush a little. "Defiantly." With that, Ace flew off in the distance, leaving Rainbow a little stunned and still blushing.

"_He's so awesome."_ She thought to herself smiling.

Ace finally caught up to Twilight and Spike, who were being followed by Fluttershy. Fluttershy was excited to see a young dragon and wanted to know everything about him, which made Ace chuckle.

"Oh, hello Ace." Fluttershy greeted.

"Hey Fluttershy, how goes it?"

"Amazing, I just met Twilight and Spike and I want to know everything about his life."

Ace chuckled. "That's good, glad to see you made some new friends."

"And that pretty sums up about everything I know." Spike said. "Would you like to hear what I did today?"

"Oh yes please."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but my dragon looks really tired." Twilight butts in.

"But I'm not tired." Spike said irritated.

"Oh, he says the most random thing, he really needs his rest." Ace can tell Spike isn't feeling comfortable about this and why was Twilight acting like this?

"Oh, you poor thing, we need to get you to bed now." Fluttershy said picking Spike up and carrying him to the door.

"Right, this is why I'm taking him straight to bed, goodnight." With that, Twilight shut the door in their faces.

"_What gotten into her?"_ Ace thought.

"Ace," Fluttershy got his attention. "Pinkie Pie is throwing her a party in the library, btu how are going to get in?"

Ace smiled. "I know how."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and chanted. "ganap na kaguluhan Control." (Ace can't reveal that he's using chaos energy, because he might think it might scare his new friends.) The two quietly teleported in without making a sound. When they were in, Ace heard Twilight and Spike talking.

"Really Twilight?" Spike asked irritated.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?"

She finally found the light, but when she turned it on, many ponies were around and shouted "SURPRISE!" which made Twilight irritated a little. Pinkie Pie then zipped up in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" She asked excitedly.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!"

Twilight ignored her and poured herself some punch.

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!"

"Oh, and this party is also for you Ace." Pinkie added which made ace smiled.

"I appreciate the party Pinkie, thanks." He looked over at Twilight who had sweat pouring from her head, tears running down her eyes, and her cheeks were completely red. "Twilight?"

Pinkie and the others looked over at Twilight as well.

"You okay sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Twilight didn't say anything and bursted to her room and shut the door.

"Awww, we made her so happy, she's crying." Pinkie cooed.

Ace walked up to the tabled and looked at the bottle Twilight poured. He saw it was hot sauce she poured.

"Hot sauce, how can she drink this?" Ace asked out loud. Then, Pinkie poured some hot sauce onto a cupcake and ate it, leaving Ace and his friends in utter shock.

"What, it's good." She chirped.

"_She is very random in so many ways."_ Ace thought.

Upstairs, Twilight tried to get some sleep, but with the noise downstairs, she couldn't. Spike opened the door with a lamp hood over his head.

"Hey Twilight, Pinkie just started pin the tail on the pony, wanna play?"

"No, all these ponies in this town are crazy!" Twilight snapped.

"Twilight you need to learn to lighten up, it's a prty for crying out loud." Spike said as went back downstairs. Twilight mimicked his words in a rude way, leaving her frustrated.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!"

"What are the elements of harmony?" Asked a familiar voice. Twilight looked up and saw Ace standing there.

"How did you get in here?"

"Teleportation." He disappeared and re-appeared in front of Twilight, making her yelp in surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you like that. Anyway, what are the elements of harmony?"

Twilight sighed. "The elements of harmony are the only items that can stop mare of the moon, also known as nightmare Moon." Twilight explained.

"Who's Nightmare Moon?"

"She's a evil pony who wants to bring eternal night to Equestria."

"That's sounds bad, do you think you can tell me more about nightmare moon and the elements of harmony?"

Twilight looked up at him with surprise. "You really want to know?"

"I want to know everything about this world as much as I can, and I think starting from the beginning with the elements of harmony and Nightmare moon is a good start."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. He wanted to know more about the elements and about the story of nightmare moon. She smiled and picked up the book she was reading about the elements. Ace sat down on the next to her and listened closely.

"As it says here in the book, the older regal sister, banished the younger one to the moon a thousand years ago. I believe that the older sister is Princess Celestia."

"Celestia was the one who banished nightmare moon?"

"Yes, she used the elements of harmony to banish her, but that was thousands of years ago, and if I read correctly , she'll return tonight.

"Didn't you ask Princess Celestia about this?" Ace asked.

"I did… But she told me to stop thinking about ponytales… Wait, that's not the point!" she exclaimed, and then sighed, continuing her story. "Anyway, I found out that an old prophecy foretold Nightmare Moon's return a thousand years after her banishment. 'On the longest day of the year, the stars will aid in her escape.' That is the Summer Sun Celebration, today!" She looked up at the moon.

"I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale."

Ace put a hand on her shoulder, which made her look up at him.

"Listen Twilight, I believe in legends and stories for those who spoke of them. And I believe you. Also, I'm going to tell right now, I'll help you get through this and stop nightmare moon, no matter what, Even if it means fighting to my last breath."

Twilight was at a loss of words from him while he was smiling; he believes in the legend and is willing to help her in any way. Twilight smiled.

"Thank you Ace, glad to see somepony believes in me, or in your case, somehedgehog."

The two shared a good laugh until the door opened again. It was Spike.

"C'mon Twilight, it's time to see the-" Spike was cut off to see Ace and Twilight sitting on the bed, really close to one another.

"Umm, am I interrupting anything?"

Twilight looked back at Ace, who was really close to her.

"NO!" She shouted and pushed Ace to the floor while blushing deeply. Ace landed on the floor with an 'oof'.

"Alright, whatever you say, C'mon the sunrise is about to begin."

Spike walked out the door leaving Twilight and Ace alone again. Ace looked up at Twilight with an irritated look.

"Was that really necessary to push me like that?" Ace asked.

"Sorry, I didn't want to think we're dating or anything like that."

Ace blushed deeply as well. "Oh, I see. Well, C'mon they're waiting for us." With that, Twilight and Ace left.

At the center of town, everypony was waiting.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Pinkie can be really hyper on some occasions." Ace whispered into Twilights ear.

The mayor of the town then spoke. "Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"

Ace looked up at the moon and saw the moon beginning to change.

"Twilight the moon." Twilight looked up and saw the alicorn image on the moon gone.

"Oh no."

"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." The mayor said as Fluttershy readied her birds. "Princess Celestia!" The curtains opened and she wasn't there.

"This can't be good." Ace said. All the ponies began to talk among others.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" The mayor said as everypony was beginning to panic.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie asked Excitedly.

"She's gone!" Rarity exclaimed. Suddenly, a blue cloud of smoke appeared and swirled around. After it faded, a black Alicorn in blue armor, and dragon cyan eyes stood before them and chuckled evilly.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as the Alicorn showed up in the place of the princess. Ace growled at her presence.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." She said.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she was about to charge at her, only to be stopped by AppleJack. "Whoa there, Nelly..."

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by AppleJack shoving an apple in her mouth. Ace face palmed.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" She asked.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight shouted causing all the ponies to gasp in horror.

Nightmare Moon chuckled evilly. "Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last FOREVER! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly.

"Not on my watch you won't!" Shouted a new voice.

"What!?"

Everypony turned their attention to the voice. It was Ace, looking very angry.

"Ace, what are you doing!?" Twilight asked in shock. "Don't you know who you're going up against?"

"Don't worry Twilight, I can handle this." Ace knows she's not as strong as HE is, but she can probably be a little challenging to him.

"Who are you and how dare you square off against me!" She shouted.

"My name is Ace the hedgehog, born and raised from another planet called mobius. I'm willing to protect these ponies no matter the cost!" Ace shouted getting into his fighting stance.

All the ponies were shocked by his courage and will to fight Nightmare moon.

"You'll regret for not bowing to me rat!" She shouted.

"I only bow to those who I accept as friends and have a loving heart and soul to protect those who consider themselves as friends to everyone, and second of all, I'M A HEDGEHOG!"

Nightmare moon shot a blast of magic at Ace, but Ace dodged the attack and teleported behind her. He threw an uppercut punch, sending her flying into the air. Ace followed her and let out a series of fury punches. Nightmare Moon couldn't dodge the attacks because of his amazing speed. Ace put his hands together and smashed Nightmare moon on the head, sending her back to the ally where the ponies are witnessing the fight. Nightmare moon struggled to get up on her hoofs and stared at Ace, who wasn't even trying. She growled and covered him with her magical aura. Ace was lifted in the air. She smiled evilly, but quickly faded when she saw him smirking. He crossed his arms, and threw them out, freeing him from her grasp.

"Is that all you got, I'm just getting started." He taunted. Nightmare moon growled and released another magical beam attack, but this one was far more bigger and stronger than the last one. Twilight's eyes widened in horror.

"Ace get out of there!" She shouted.

"I can't look." Spike said covering his eyes.

Ace smiled and held out his hand. The attack made contact with his hand, and he started absorbing the energy, making it pure and positive. Nightmare looked at with horror. He just absorbed her most powerful attack like it was no problem. Twilight was shocked that Ace was actually winning.

"My turn." He said. He jumped in the air and blue energy started building up in his hand.

" ganap na kaguluhan sibat!" Ace threw the energy at her with incredible speed. Nightmare moon wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack at the energy made contact with her. She screamed in pain as the energy burned her body. She flew into a nearby wall and crashed. Ace slowly walked up to her and stared at her as she struggled to get up.

"Give up Nightmare Moon, you cannot defeat me. I'm far more powerful than you can ever imagine." He said.

She growled at him. "This isn't over rat!" With that, she disappeared into her blue smoke form and retreated. When she was gone, Ace turned around and saw all the ponies looking at him with wide eyes and jaws dropped to the ground.

"Is everypony alright?" Ace asked the ponies. The ponies were silent, but then cheered for him for his bravery and strength. Ace smiled and smirked while giving them a thumbs up. Twilight walked up to him with shock.

"You literally went toe to toe with Nightmare moon and made her retreat. That was really something."

"I couldn't just sit by and let her win, like I said before I'm willing to stop her no matter the cost, even if it means die trying. However, I only managed to weaken her. We need to find a way to truly stop her once and for all. Got any ideas?"

"I believe I know how to stop her. C'mon we gotta to the library."

Ace, Spike and Twilight rushed as fast as they can to the library, while Rainbow and the others were still standing there in utter shock.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

"Wooo, nelly, who ever knew Ace was that strong." Applejack said.

"He's also very brave when he stood up to Nightmare Moon." Rarity put in.

"Yeah, he's like some super-duper hero." Pinkie chirped.

"Umm, do you all know where they're going?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, let's follow them." Rainbow suggested. Rainbow and the others then followed Ace and Twilight to the Library.

In the distance, a hedgehog with emerald green eyes watched them running and smirked evilly.

"Run as fast as you can Ace, when you tire out and save that pathetic exuse for a horse, I'm coming for them, and _YOU_. Hahahaha."

To be continued…

**Done, wow, over six thousand words, this is a very long chapter. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying my story. Please review, comment and like this story. Chapter 3 coming soon. Peace out everypony.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The elements of harmony

Twilight, Spike and Ace returned to the library, but apparently, Spike fell asleep along the way. Twilight decided to put Spike to bed for the night.

"We gotta stop…Nightmare Moon!" With his last energy spent, he fell to sleep. Twilight put a blanket over him to keep him warm.

"You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." Twilight said.

"Get some rest little buddy, we'll take it from here." Ace said rubbing his head gently. Twilight and Ace left the room and turned off the lights. Downstairs, the two started scanning through the books to find out more about the elements of harmony.

"Find anything?" Twilight called out to Ace.

"Nothing yet, keep looking. I'm sure there's a book somewhere about the elements." Ace called back.

"Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash appeared in front of her, with a very angry look on her face.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she got right into Twilight's face.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" AppleJack said as she pulled back Rainbow Dash, everypony else started moving towards Twilight. Twilight sighed and started explaining to the girls about what's going on.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" Twilight said.

"Why use them when we got Ace?" Rainbow asked pointing to him.

"Even with my strength, it's still not enough. I was able to weaken her, but not truly destroy her. Which is why we need the elements of harmony to truly stop her, but apparently, Twilight and me scanned through every book and found nothing." Ace explained.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie Pie said while looking at a random bookshelf.

"How did you find that?!" Twilight asked shocked.

"It was under "E"!" Pinkie Pie sang while bouncing. Ace face palmed.

"_I can't believe how stupid we are."_ He thought in his mind.

Twilight began looking through the book. "Ok, there are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now- "

"The Everfree Forest!" The Mane 6 all said out loud as they and Ace stood in front of the entrance to the forest.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight protested.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Everypony nodded as they began walking into the forest.

"Unless there are candy apples in there." Pinkie said. Ace and Twilight looked at her.

"What, those things are good." Pinkie chirped as she went into the forest. Twilight sighed.

"It's always important to have friends watching your back Twilight. There are some things you can't do alone." Ace explained as he walked into the forest with the rest.

They all started wandering around the Everfree Forest, and this was the first time any of them had been inside of it.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." Raity exclaimed.

What's so bad about this forest?" Ace asked.

"It ain't natural Ace. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria" AppleJack stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow asked while giving them a good scare.

"Rainbow quit it." Applejack said irritated, but Rainbow ignored her.

"Cause every pony who's ever come in, has never…come…OUT!" Right after she said that, the ground beneath them collapsed and only Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Ace were able to fly.

"Fluttershy, Ace! Quick!" Both Rainbow Dash and Ace took off, it took Fluttershy a few seconds to prepare herself. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Rainbow Dash picked up Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy picked up Rarity and Ace picked up AppleJack. "Twilight's still falling, Ace let me go!"

"Alright, but be careful." Ace let Applejack go and she slid to Twilight, who was struggling not to fall to her death.

"Applejack! What do I do?" Applejack thought for a second until she came up with an idea.

"Let go."

"Are you crazy!?" Twilight asked.

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." She replied in a calm tone.

"That's not true!" Twilight said in shock.

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Just like AppleJack said, Twilight let go and started falling off the cliff while screaming her head off. She fell for a few seconds before Ace caught her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Twilight stopped screaming and looked into Ace's ruby/sapphire eyes while Ace smiled.

"You okay?" Ace asked.

Twilight was blushing to no end how gentle and caring he is and that he saved her from her doom.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Ace gently hovered down to the ground and placed Twilight back on the ground, while Twilight was still blushing.

AppleJack made her way down the cliff and rejoined with the others.

They continued their way through the forest while Rainbow was babbling how Ace saved Twilight.

"Yes Rainbow I was there. Now, we should be there pretty-" Twilight was cut off by a sudden roar. A creature was blocking their path. It was hald lion, half scorpion and had bat wings.

"What the Hell is that thing!?" Ace asked in shock at the creature.

"A Manticore!" Twilight shouted. The manticore roared again and charged into battle. It raised its paw to attack Ace, but Ace dodged the attack while Rarity kicked him in the face. "Take that, you ruffian!" She shouted as the beast once again roared, which messed up Rarity's hair.

"Oh, My hair!" She whined. The manticore growled which made Rarity retreat.

"wait…" Fluttershy said in a weak voice, but no one heard her.

Applejack threw out her roped and lashed onto the manticore and started riding on it.

"YE-HAAAW!" The manticore jumped around until he finally got her off his back.

"All yours partner." Applejack called out to Rainbow Dash.

"On it!"

"Wait…" Fluttershy said in a little more stronger voice, but was still not loud enough for any of them to hear.

Rainbow spun around the manticore with a rainbow tornado, but he swung his tail and made contact with Rainbow. Rainbow fell to the floor and struggled to get up. The manticore hovered over her and prepared his tail to finish her. Rainbow closed her eyes waiting for the blow as the tail came closer to her, but it never came. She finally opened her eyes and saw Ace holding the tail, preventing it from making contact with her.

"You wanna get to her, you gotta get through me pussycat!" Ace shouted. Rainbow blushed at his courage and that he saved her. Ace pushed the tail away and punched the manticore into the face, causing it to stumble back.

"You okay Rainbow?" Ace asked the Pegasus. She was still blushing but nodded. All the ponies gathered together and charged head on. The manticore waited for them and then-

"WAAAAIT!" Fluttershy shouted, making them stop. She turned her attention to the manticore and walked up to him, while he growled at her.

"Fluttershy, what are you-" Ace stopped Twilight. She looked up at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Ace?"

"Watch."

As she walked to the manticore despite the protests of the others she got close to the manticore who roared at her. She simply said "Shhh... It's okay."

She rubbed his paw, indicating she wanted to help him. The manticore calmed down and revealed a thorn in his paw, whimpering a little.

"Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Fluttershy said in a sad voice.

"Little?" Rainbow asked confused.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." As she said this she turned the beast's paw over and pulled out a thorn. The beast roared at her and picked up.

"FLUTTERSHY!" The ponies screamed. Then, their fear went away when the manticore purred while licking her face and mane in gratitude. "Aw you're just a little old baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." He put her down then and ran back into the forest.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy stated, leaving Twilight to think. She then turned her attention to Ace.

"Did you know about the thorn?"

"Nope, but I knew Fluttershy was able to handle the situation. That's why I stopped you." Ace walked up and rejoined the others while Twilight smiled.

"No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally. "Rarity stated as they wandered into a denser part of the forest.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight stated as AppleJack stepped in some mud, Fluttershy screamed but it wasn't because of the mud. Everypony looked over and saw several scary looking trees around them, and everypony except Ace and Pinkie Pie started running around screaming.

"Are you girls seriously scared of a bunch of trees?" Ace asked. He then heard Pinkie giigling, and saw her laughing at on the trees.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh girls, don't you see? When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..."

"Tell me she's not..." Twilight said in confusion. Pinkie continues to sing "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..." "She is." Rarity replied to the other unicorn. Ace on the other hand, was interested in this. From his life with Sonic and his friends, he and they usually sang songs together. He missed those times, so he decided to join in as well.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown... I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all." When Pinkie heard Ace singing, she smiled big and sang with him.

"She said "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappear. Ha! Ha! Ha! So, giggle at the ghostly, Guffaw at the grossly, Crack up at the creepy, Whoop it up with the weepy, Chortle at the kooky, Snortle at the spooky. And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!" Thanks to their singing, Pinkie Pie and Ace had defeated the scary trees and allowed her and her friends to move on.

"I never knew you could sing Ace." Pinkie said.

"From my times living on mobius with my friends, we usually sing songs together. When you started singing, I couldn't help but join as well. You really know how to put a song together." Ace said winking at her.

Pinkie blushed a little, but smiled as well.

"Thank you Ace." (Wow, Ace is really gaining som attention from the mane six, huh?)

After walking for a while they came across a river with an extremely violent current. "How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie asked the others.

"Ace, do you think you can teleport or fly me and the others across?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry Twilight, but my energy is kinda limited right now, I don't think I can teleport or fly for the moment." (Part of a lie actually. I don't want to make Ace OP in the story.)

"Okay, that plans out, but how do we get across?" Pinkie asked again.

Before any of them can come up with an idea, they heard distant crying in the background.

"What a world, what a world." The voice said. The seven walked to the area where the sound was and saw a purple sea serpent with blond hair and half a mustache.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Twilight asked the sobbing serpent.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." The serpent said to her while sobbing.

"Nightmare Moon." Ace muttered under his breath.

"Oh, give me a break." Rainbow Dash said while hoofed palming herself.

Rarity got up and said to her "Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales."

"I know." He replied to her.

"And your expertly coiffed mane.' Rarity replied to the serpent with a sympathetic tone.

"Oh, I know, I know." He replied to her while sobbing.

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!"

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache." She said to the serpent.

"It's true, I'm hideous!" the serpent said to her while falling down on the shore.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity said. She ripped one of the serpents scales off and he yelped in pain.

"OOOW! What did you do that for?"

She didn't answer him, instead she whipped her haed around with the scale in her mouth and to everyone's surprise, she cut off her tail, causing the serpent to faint.

"Whoa." Ace said.

She picked up her tail with her magic and placed it on the serpents face where part of his mustache usually was. He woke up and was his mew mustache.

"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." He cheered.

"You look smashing." Rarity said.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Twilight said looing at her cut tail.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Rarity said while looking at her tail.

"So would the mustache." Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight.

"Look, we can cross now. Let's go. Ah!" Twilight was interrupted when the serpent hovered his body up to make a bridge for them.

"Allow me." He said.

Ace was the last to cross. When he got to the other side and smiled to the serpent.

"Thank you mr. serpent." Ace thanked.

"No problem at all young one. Might I ask what you name is. I've never seen anything like you before."

"My name is Ace sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

"I gotta get going. Have a good time with your new mustache."

"Oh, I will, ta ta." With that, the serpent left. Ace rejoined the mane six and walked up to Rarity.

"I'm proud of you Rarity. That was very brave for what you did back there." Ace said smiling.

Rarity blushed and smiled back. "Thank you darling."

They continued walking until Twilight noticed the castle ruins in the distance. "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight began running excitedly.

"Twilight, wait for us!" AppleJack shouted.

"We're almost there. Whoa!" Twilight was just about to fall off of the cliff, but she was saved by Ace who pulled her back.

"You really gotta stop making me save you a lot." Ace chuckled.

Twilight blushed and smiled sheeply.

"Now What?" Pinkie Pie asked as they all gazed at the big gap.

"Duh." Rainbow said showing her wings. She then took off and landed on the other side.

"Oh." Pinkie said.

"Rainbow, grab the last part of the bridge and it to that beam." Ace called out.

"On it."

Rainbow grabbed the end of the bridge and brought it over to the other side. Before she could tie the end up, she heard a strange voice say her name. "Who's there? I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?" It could have been referring to Ace.

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever."

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-" Three pegasuses wearing dark uniforms showed up right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land." They said.

"Yes, it's all true."

"We need... you."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." Rainbow was about to fix the bridge until they stopped her.

"No! It's them or us."

"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" Twilight called out. She then saw the three Pegasus and began to worry.

"Oh no." One of the Pegasus looked at the group and her eyes glowed yellow. Then the fog started to pick up and cover them.

"Rainbow, don't listen to them!" Twilight called out before the fog made her voice unreachable.

"_I hope you make the right decision Rainbow."_ Ace thought.

"Well?"

Rainbow finally made her decision.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." The shadowbolts disappeared and Rainbow Dash went back to her friends.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." As they crossed the bridge, Ace held out his fist to her.

"You made the right decision Rainbow, I'm proud of you."

She smiled and bumped her hoof with his fist. They all made their way across the bridge and entered the castle. When they got to the center, they saw a statue with five stones on them.

"The elements of harmony, we found them!" Twilight cheered. They all made it to the statue and Ace, Rainbow and Fluttershy started to put each stone on the floor.

"Carful, Carful." Twilight said as they put the stones down in front of Twilight.

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Pinkie counted.

"Where's the last one?" Ace asked.

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Twilight explained.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight started using her magic.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Everypony except Ace left... he knows something bad is going to happen very soon.

All of a sudden a blue tornado formed around the Elements. "Aah! The Elements!" Twilight jumped into the tornado and then she disappeared.

"Twilight!" Ace shouted as she disappeared. The mane 5 ran back in and saw Ace, but Twilight was gone.

"Ace where's Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"A blue tornado appeared and swallows the elements up. Twilight jumped in after them and disappeared." Ace explained.

"Where could she be?"

Ace focused into his power and felt her presence.

"She's in the next tower. C'mon." With that, Ace and the girls ran off to the next tower.

Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon stands triumphant at what she had done. At her feet are the shattered remains of the elements. She then says to Twilight, still in shock the elements didn't work, while laughing.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last FOREVER! AHAHAHA!"

"Never learn do you?" Said a familiar voice.

Nightmare moon and Twilight looked back and saw Ace in his fighting stance.

"Ace!" Twilight shouted while smiling.

"You pathetic rat, you still believe you can defeat me?"

Ace calmed himself and got out of his fighting stance.

"You may be true on that Nightmare moon, I can't truly defeat you." Twilight was shocked by what he said and Nightmare moon smiled evilly. "However," Her smile then disappeared and Ace was smiling. "I know someponys who can." With that Twilight heard the other calling out to her. She then felt a spark in her eyes. She then smiled.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here!" Twilight shouted. Suddenly, the shards of the elements started floating and glowing.

"What?"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Ace smiled at the ponies.

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon said.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! She said smiling as a single tear ran down her cheek. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and another stone appeared.

You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!"

The stone and shards began to change. The stone transformed into a tiara while the shards turned into necklaces. They all started floating and came together.

"You can do it Twilight." Ace whispered.

Then a Rainbow shot out and lunged at Nightmare moon.

"NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as the rainbow covered her up. A bright light engulfed everything around it, and Ace covered his eyes. When the light faded, The ponies woke up. Ace ran to Twilights side and rubbed back.

"You okay Twilight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh my." Rarity said.

"Oh, Rarity it's lovely." Fluttershy said.

"I know, I'll never part with it again." She said rubbing her tail.

"No, your necklace, it looks like your cutie mark."

She looked down and saw that it did look like her cutie mark.

"So does yours." She said to Fluttershy.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie chirped showing her necklace.

"Aw yeah." Rainbow said looking at hers.

"Gee, Twilight!" Apple Jack said to Twilight. "I thought you were just spouting' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do." A voice said. Before they could question who said it a white alicorn pony with a flowing multi colored mane appeared and the sun started to rise.

5 of the mane six bowed their heads to her.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight Said before running to her mentor.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student I knew you could do it." She said to her student while hugging her.

"But... you told me it was all an old ponytale." She questioned her mentor.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." She then turned her attention to Ace, who was looking at her with awe.

"And who might you be, young one?" She asked in a sweet motherly voice.

Ace immediately bowed to her with respect since he heard she was Princess Celestia from Twilight.

"My name is Ace the hedgehog your highness. I'm from another world called mobius."

"He's part of the reason why we were able to stop nightmare Moon. If it wasn't for him, me and my friends would have never made it this far." Twilight said. The others nodded in agreement. Celestia looked back at Ace, who was still bowing to her. She smiled and gently put her hoof under his chin and lifted his head up to look into his eyes.

"I want to thank you for helping my student defeat nightmare moon. I'm forever in your gratitude."

Ace smiled. "There's no need to for thanks you highness, helping Twilight and the others is more than rewarding for me."

Celstia chuckled. "You may call me Celestia Ace."

"Very well Celestia, I'll go by your terms."

She then turned her attention to something else. "Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" As she said this she pointed to a fallen alicorn pony with a dark blue body with a lighter shade for her hair.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." She said to the timid alicorn.

"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" They all gasped.

"Will you accept my friendship?" She looked at Celestia for a second, but then got up and hugged her while tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I missed you so much big sister." She cried into her chest."

"And I missed you to, my younger sister."

All the ponies had their hearts melted by what they were seeing, while Pinkie was crying a river. Ace smiled as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"_I wish HE and I can reunite like that."_ Ace thought while smiling. Suddenly, he felt evil negative energy coming their way. She sharply truned his head and saw a ball of red energy hurling to them. But then, he saw it was hurling toward Celestia and Luna.

"Now, dear sister, it's time for us to-"

"LOOK OUT!" Ace pushed the princesses away before the blast could hit them. The blast made contact with Ace and He hurled into a wall.

"ACE!" They all shouted. Ace slowly got up while grunting.

"Ace,are you alright?" Twilight asked as she got to his side.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a scratch." He weakly said.

"Where they hay did that come from?" Rainbow shouted.

"That came from me fool." Said a dark voice. When Ace heard it, his eyes widened.

"No, it can't be.."

He looked up and saw another hedgehog. He had cyan fur, spines, and quills. He word gloves, had greem emerald eyes and wore dark red and light blue shoes. He hovered in the air while smiling evilly.

"Long time no see Ace." He greeted.

"Nazo."

To be continued…

Woah! dramatic cliff hanger right there. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and like if you enjoyed the story so far. Chapter 3 coming soon. Peace out everypony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle, truths and a new start

Ace and the ponies started at Nazo with fear and shock.

"You know him Ace?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid I do, he's from mobius as well. He's my arch enemy." Ace explained.

"Who are you and how dare you try to kill me and my sister!?" Celestia shouted at the cyan hedgehog.

Nazo only laughed and evilly replied. "My name is Nazo the hedgehog, and the reason I tried to kill you and your sister is because it's my objective to eliminate those who are weak, once that is through, I'm going to destroy this pathetic planet."

The ponies gasped. "I won't let that happen, not while I'm here!" Ace shouted.

"Hahahaha! Says the hedgehog that couldn't protect his pathetic friends back at mobius." Ace growled while clenching his fists.

"Wait, what do you-" Rainbow gasped, and then put the pieces together.

"Ace, was he the one that…"

"Yes Rainbow, he's the one who killed Sonic and my friends."

The ponies gasped that he killed the only friends that Ace only had in mobius. Rainbow growled in rage.

"How could you do something like that!?"

Nazo chuckled evilly. "It's what we chaos beast do, we kill anyone we please."

"Chaos beast?" The all asked.

"Oh, Ace didn't tell you all, did he?"

"Ace, what is he talking about?" Twilight asked. Ace looked at her and then back at Nazo and growled at him.

"Chaos beast are powerful beings born from the power of the chaos emeralds, giving us unbelievable and unlimited energy. I'm one of the seven…or eight that I presume."

Twilight gasped. "You mean Ace is…"

"That's right girl, Ace is a chaos beast as well." All the ponies looked at Ace with shock.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Twilight shouted. Ace's face softens and turned sad. He looked away, not looking into their eyes.

"I…I was afraid. I didn't want you all to know because you all will see me as a monster. Ever since I was born from the chaos emeralds, everyone in my homeworld feared me and saw me as nothing but a monster."

"And that language you spoke when you use your powers?" Fluttershy added.

"It's ancient language spoken long ago when my ancestors were alive. I spoke in that language to prevent all of you from knowing the truth."

Ace looked at the ponies with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for not telling you all. You all besides my friends that Nazo killed have been very kind to me, see me for who I really am. You all saw me as my friend, and I saw all of you as my friends. If you all found out earlier, you would all be afraid of me and never wanted to see me again. I'm…I'm so sorry." Ace lowered his head and more tears ran down his face. The dots came together in their heads why he didn't tell them. He wanted friends and he cared about them. Nazo however, laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"How truly touching Ace, but once a chaos beast, always a chaos beast. You cannot change for who you are. Your nothing but a cold blooded killer just likes all of us! HAHAHAA!"

More tears ran down his face from his harsh words as he continued laughing. He knows there's nothing he can do now. He once again, felt alone.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Ace shot up and saw Twilight actually standing up for him.

"You're seriously protecting him, after everything he told you!?"

"If what he said is true that he is a chaos beast like you said, he's not a monster!" Twilight said.

Ace was at a loss of words as tears continued running down his face.

"Ace is the kindness hedgehog that I've meet. Even though he didn't know me, he still saved my life from the timber wolves!" Fluttershy said to Nazo.

"Even though Ace and I got off to the wrong start when he and I first meet, he forgave me and showed me so much politeness and was a true gentle man to me." Rarity said joining them.

"Ace told us the truth, and showed how sorry he is to all of us, and that's okay in my book." Applejack said.

"Even though I lost in the race Ace and I had and that he hurt me a little, but in the end, he showed me his friendship and loyalty to me and he forgave me." Rainbow said.

"He's not a monster compared to you, I know deep in him, he's the funniest, the most fun and most amazing hedgehog friend anypony could ever have." Pinkie added.

"You can think all you want that he's a monster, but to all of us…Ace is our friend!" Twilight finished smiling at him.

Ace's lips were quivering and more tears ran down his cheeks, but these were tears of joy.

"T-thank you…all of you." He said smiling while wiping his tears.

Nazo growled. "Alright then, if you all want to share Ace's fate, so quickly, THEN SO BE IT!"

He held out his hand and another red ball of energy began to form.

"Farewell fools! CHAOS ERUPTION!"

The ball of energy shot toward the ponies and they all embraced each other for impact. Ace then felt a jolt of energy in his body and lunged forward to the blast. He caught it in his grasp and bounced it back to Nazo, which he dodged.

"I won't let you hurt them Nazo. You may have brought me down for a short time, but because of them, they still showed friendship to me, even though I'm a chaos beast. I won't let you destroy this planet, or anypony in this world. For the sake of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, every creature and pony, and for the sake of Equestria, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Suddenly, the elements of harmony glowed brightly. They then released themselves from their necklaces and tiara and started hovering around Ace.

"WHAT!?" Nazo gasped.

The ponies were shocked by what they were seeing, even Celestia and Luna were shocked. Ace crossed his arms and the elements started spinning around him. Once they reached full speed, Ace threw his arms out and screamed. Then, a beam of blue energy swallowed him, leaving the ponies to cover their eyes. Nazo stared at Ace with shock, that Ace is doing all this. Finally, the light faded. The ponies opened their eyes and had their mouths open by what they were seeing.

Ace's appearance changed. He lost his grey color and was replaced with pure blue. His eyes changed to cyan, his quills and spines curved all the way to his face from the back of his head and had cyan streaks coming out of them. His shoes also changed color to blue and cyan, but kept its design. Blue aura surrounded him as he started down Nazo with determination and courage.

"Ace? What happened to you?" Twilight asked in shock.

Ace turned to Twilight and smiled. "Because you all still saw me as my friend and my will to protect you all, the elements allowed me to tap into their power and allowed me to transform into my super form."

"Super form?"

"It's a form that I can achieve when I have all seven chaos emeralds in my possession. It makes me ultra strong and increases my abilities tenfold." He then looked up at Nazo who was still shocked.

"Let's finish this Nazo, right here, right now!" Ace shouted as he powered up. Nazo then scowled at him and prepared for battle.

"Chaos eruption!" Nazo threw out another energy attack at Ace, but he smacked the energy away and smiled. Nazo growled and charged. Ace charged as well and the two tried to punch or kick each other, while they dodged their attacks. The two clashe together and stared into each others eyes.

"Nazo, I know there's goodness in your heart. I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. Please, don't do this." Ace begged.

"NEVER!"

"I never wanted to do kill you Nazo, but you leave me with no other choice."

The two disappeared and only a blue and cyan streak were only seen, clashing into each other and rebounding off, leaving a wave of energy behind. Celestia and the ponies watched the battle while their mouths hanged from their heads.

"I never knew Ace was so powerful." Celestia said.

"I can't keep up with their speed, its incredible" Applejack commented.

"Ace would make one hay of a wonderbolt." Rainbow said a little jealous, but shook it off.

"Ace, I know you can do it." Fluttershy whispered.

"Show that brute Nazo not to mess with us darling!" Rarity shouted.

"Give him a what for Ace!" Pinkie called out.

"I know you can do it Ace, I believe in you!" Twilight shouted.

Back at the battle, Ace and Nazo re-appeared, and threw fury punches at each other. Ace caught Nazo's fist and slowly twisted it.

"You killed Sonic, you killed everyone in mobius, and you threaten my friends and you tried to kill me, just to grab power and kill whoever you please, and I'm getting sick of it." Nazo grunted as he tried to free himself from his grip.

"I'll give you one last chance to change and start over again."

"_Please say yes."_

"Over my dead body fool." He answered coldly.

"_Danm."_

Nazo threw a punch to his face, sending him to the ground near the ponies.

"Ace, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Nazo appeared a few yards away. "Let's see if you pathetic power can stop THIS!"

Two balls of red energy appeared in his hands. He then put his hands above his head and put them together. Waves of red energy spread through the world and a red ball of energy started building up, and started growing. (This attack is called chaos breaker. Weaker than master breaker when he's in his hyper perfect form, but it's still strong enough to destroy a planet.)

Ace watched as the energy ball continued to grow. He put his hands together and started to build up power. Soon, red and blue lights were all the ponies could see.

"SAY GOODBYE FOOLS! CHAOS BREAKER!" Nazo screamed as he blasted his attack toward the others.

"HARMONIC CHAOS BEAM!" Ace shot out a blue energy beam with hints of colors going through it. Soon, the two attacks clashed and the two struggled over the other. Nazo shot a few chaos eruptions at his attack and the ball of negative energy grew. It then slowly made its way to the planet. Nazos smile grew as he saw his attack coming closer to the planet. Ace knew he can't give up, but even his new found power wasn't good enough against Nazo's negative energy.

"Sonic, everyone, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and waited.

"You can't give up Ace!" Shouted a familiar voice. The ponies also heard the voice. Ace turned around and saw a blue, Silver and Black hedgehog stood by his side and the three were smiling.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver?"

"You can't give up Ace, I know you have the power to beat Nazo." Sonic said.

"I couldn't save you all, our home is gone. All of that happened because of me. I wasn't strong enough."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." Shadow said. "None of it was your fault. The darkness within Nazo's heart is to blame for."

"We know you can do it because you don't just have the power, but you have friends that are willing to stand by you to the very end." Silver said.

"Even though they saw you as a chaos beast from before, they see now you as your friend." Sonic said.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver…" Ace then smiled. "Thank you…for everything, for being my true friends on mobius, and tell everyone else thank you."

"We will, before we go, we will give you the remaining of our power to defeat Nazo's dark heart once and for all." The three held out their hands and send waves of energy into Ace's body. Ace felt their energy and felt stronger that before. Then, the three vanished.

"Goodbye….my friends." Ace whispered. He then turned his attention to Nazo, who was still smiling evilly. Then tears ran down his eyes as he readied himself to release every ounce of power he had.

"Nazo…I'm sorry." He whispered.

Ace then screamed and let out all the power he had. The beam grew bigger and a blue, silver and black streak were added to the blast. The attack went through Chaos breaker and hurled toward Nazo. Nazo struggled to keep himself alive from the blast, but couldn't.

"DAMN YOU AAAAACE!" Nazo screamed. Then, the bright light covered up the area, blinding everyone.

In the light, Ace was alone, and he didn't know where he was.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Ace." Said a soft voice. He turned and saw Nazo standing there.

"Nazo?'

"Ace, I'm…*sigh* no mere words can tell how sorry I am for everything I've done. I took everything away from you, your friends from mobius, I tried to kill your new friends, and I tried to kill you."

Ace then saw something he never thought he would see from him, Nazo was crying.

"The darkness and negative chaos energy was blinding me from the light." Nazo sobbed. Ace slowly walked up to him.

"You have every right to be mad with me for everything I've done, I-" He was cut off by a sudden hg from him.

"Ace?"

Ace released the hug and looked into his eyes. "I forgive you."

Nazo went wide eyed by what he said. Even after everything Nazo did to him, he apologized to him so easily.

"How can you forgive me so easily, after everything I've done?"

"Because Sonic and everyone else said it's always important to forgive those who have been evil and deserve a second chance. I can see in your eyes that you've changed, and have became a better hedgehog.

More tears ran down Nazo's eyes by hat he was hearing. Ace held out his arms, welcoming Nazo to a hug if he ever needed it.

"No hard feelings?" Nazo looked at him for a few seconds and then embraced into his arms while tears ran into his fur.

"N-no hard f-feelings." The two held on to their embrace for a while until Nazo started to fade.

"Nazo?"

"it's time for me to go Ace, and remember this, I'll watch over you in the heavens above and always be in your heart." Nazo said smiling.

"No, no, NO, Please don't go!"

"Goodbye…Ace." With that he vanished and Ace was once again enveloped into the light. The light faded and he saw himself back in his current state. In the distance, he saw Nazo's body, laying their lifeless. Twilight and the others ran up to him and gave him a group hug.

"You did it Ace, you defeated Nazo!" Twilight cheered.

"That was the awesomeness thing I've ever seen in my life!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"We're so proud of you darling." Rarity said smiling.

"Yay, you did it Ace." Fluttershy cheered quietly.

"Ye-haaw, with the odds stacked against you Ace, ya pulled it all off in the end." Applejack cheered throwing her hat into the iar.

"I'm going to throw you a thank you for stopping Nazo from blowing up Equestria party!" Pinkie said.

"Thank you so much for what you did Ace, because of you Equestria is safe." Celestia thanked.

Ace didn't hear anything they say, it was all silent for him. He just stared at Nazo's lifeless body.

"Ace, are you alright?" Twilight asked. No response. Instead, he walked forward to Nazo, leaving them all confused.

"Princess, what's wrong with him?" Rainbow asked Celestia.

"I don't know my little pony, but I believe we're about to find out. Come." They all walked toward Ace.

Ace fell to his knees and picked up Nazo's body. He looked at his face and tears started forming in his eyes. He held Nazo close to his chest as his tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nazo. I just wish there was another way." He whispered. The ponies looked at him while he was holding Nazo, leaving more confusion than ever before.

"Ace, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"No…I'm not okay Twilight." Ace answered softly and sadly. "Don't you all know what I just did?"

"Well of course we all know what you did. You just saved us from certain doom, but I don't understand is why you're holding his body. It's just weird." Rainbow explained.

"I never wanted to kill him. That was something I never wanted to do, but he gave me no other choice."

"Why do you care about that brute, he tried to kill all of us!" Rarity argued.

"Nazo meant everything to me, he had a good heart, but the evil and negative energy was blinding him, and Don't you dare say he's a brute!" Ace shouted back.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THAT HEARTLESS MONSTER!?" Rainbow shouted at him.

"**BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTHER****!"** Silence fell through the air after Ace's final words.

"Nazo and I were born from the same chaos emerald, he was born with its negative energy and I was born with its positive energy. I tried to help him in every way to change him, but he didn't. I had to swallow so much pain and sorrow to end him. Even though he tried to kill us all in the end and the fact I had to kill him, Nazo is family and I never wanted to kill him, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE'S A MONSTER!"

Celestia couldn't believe what he was hearing; Nazo was Ace's older brother and he never wanted to kill him. This brought up the memory of her banishing her younger sister to the moon when she became Nightmare moon. He looked at Luna and back at Ace, who had tears of rage flowing from his eyes.

"I…I didn't-" Rainbow as cut off by Ace.

"JUST LEAVE ME AND NAZO THE HELL ALONE!" Ace used chaos control and teleported away from the group, leaving them in a stage of shock and guilt.

"Oh my, I never knew this." Fluttershy said as a tear left her eye.

"Poor Acey wasey, that must have been so hard for him to kill his own brother." Pinkie said with her mane and tail deflated.

"I…I don't know what to say." Twilight said with tears running down her cheek.

"My little ponies." Celestia said gaining their attention. "We must speak to Ace and try to find a way to help him with this problem."

"But, don't ya know where he is Princess?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I do, let us go."

In the distance of the castle on a small hill with a small cherry tree, Ace gently placed Nazo under the tree and put his hand on his head and the other on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Nazo, I know that I needed you, but you needed me more." He then took out something that the ponies didn't see and that his brother didn't sense from the battle. It was a cyan colored diamond that glowed faintly. It was no ordinary diamond; it was one of the seven chaos emeralds he had with him the whole time. He then placed the emerald on his chest and he started sniffling while tears escaped his eyes.

"You're my brother Nazo." He said and he once again lifted his head and cried again. "And I'll always love you." He continued to sob for a while until he heard clopping behind him. He turned around and saw Celestia and the others looking at him with tears in their eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked coldly. They walked up to him and sat next to him.

"We're so sorry for the loss of you brother Ace, I knew what I felt like to do what is right, but you end up hurt in the end." Celestia said.

"I know, you banishing your sister was the hardest thing you've ever done, but you had to do it, just like I did with Nazo, but the only difference is, your sister is here and alive, while my brother is dead." Ace sobbed quietly letting his tears continue to fall. All the ponies gathered around him and gave him a meaningful, loving hug.

"I know this is hard for you Ace, but I'm sure Nazo is very proud of you for doing this." Twilight said.

"Even though he only showed only hatred, anger and evil to us all, but after what happened and to now, he'll always be our friend." Celestia said with tears in her eyes.

The, a miracle occurred. The elements of harmony, along with the chaos emerald on Nazo began to glow. The elements hovered in the air along with the emerald.

"What's happening?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know my little ponies, I don't know." Celestia said.

Then, the elements of harmony sent a beam of energy to the emerald and the emerald started glowing in many colors. The emerald then shot its colorful beam of energy into Nazo's chest. Nazo suddenly started hovering in the air and to their surprise, the emerald was absorbed into Nazo's body. Finally, Nazo's body was covered in light. After the light faded, Nazo's body slowly lowered back to the ground. Ace kneeled down to him, seeing what just happened. Then, he saw something that surprised him tenfold, Nazo's eyes slowly opened.

The mares gasped when he opened his eyes. Nazo gently hoisted himself up and rubbed his head.

"uuugh, what happened?" Nazo asked.

"Nazo?" Ace asked. Nazo looked at his brother who had tears in his eyes, hoping this isn't a dream. Nazo's eyes widened and had tears of their own when he saw his younger brother.

"Ace?"

The two stared at one another for a second until Ace gently put his hand on Nazo's shoulder. Finally, Ace realized this isn't a dream and that his brother was back, alive and breathing again. Ace smiled like he never smiled before.

"NAZO!" He lunged onto Nazo and hugged him tightly. Nazo then returned the hug and allowed his tears to fall freely.

"I never thought I would ever see you again." Ace sobbed.

"I thought I would never see you again as well." Nazo sobbed as well.

The sight made the ponies hearts melted and smile for their re-union. Tears freely flowed from their eyes. The two hedgehogs held their embrace for over 20 minutes, until the gently let go. The two smiled at one another until they looked at the ponies. Nazo frowned and got up.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." Nazo started. He then kneeled down and bowed his head with respect as his tears continued to flow. "No words can describe how sorry I am for everything I've done. I stand down before the two of you and await any punishment you two give me. I will not fight back, because I deserve any punishment you two give me."

Luna and Celestia looked at him and towrd each other. They knew he was being serious for what he is saying. Celestia then smiled and gently put her hoof under his chin and lifted his head. He still had tears in his eyes.

"Nazo the hedgehog, what you have done was all in the past. I can see in your eyes you truly have changed. I will not punish you for what you've done and furthermore…I forgive you."

Nazo went wide eyed by what she said.

"You…you really mean it?"

"Of course. Also, will accept our friendship and live happily here in Equestria with you brother?"

Nazo couldn't hold it anymore. He then gave Celestia a hug to show how happy he is and that he got another chance.

"Thank you Celestia, and yes, I would love to accept your friendship." Celestia smiled and returned the embrace. Ace smiled and let a few tears flow free. Pinkie once again cried a river until she suddenly stopped.

"You know what this means... A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as they made their way back to Ponyville, and they did have a party like Pinkie Pie wanted. Spike ran up to Twilight and gave her a hug. Ace also gave Nazo another hug, happy for his return. Some of the ponies then gave Luna and Nazo and flower necklace. The two were stunned but then smiled. Then Twilight frowned.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Celestia asked.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight said pointing towards the Mane 6 and the two hedgehog brothers.

"Spike, take a note, please." Spike took out an empty scroll and quill and started writing.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Everypony started cheering really loudly as Twilights friends gave her a group hug.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Twilight said. Celestia then turned her attention to Ace and Nazo.

"Ace, Nazo, could you two come with me for a second." Ace and Nazo walked away from everypony along with Princess Celestia.

"It seems you two have made some new great friends."

"We have Celestia, and I don't think I've been happier than ever, right brother?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I'm truly happy that I have made brand new friends and that I've been given another chance." Nazo said smiling.

"I was thinking about this during our walk back to Ponyville, how would you two like to have a job as our new protectors of Equestria?" She asked.

"Isn't that your job Celestia?" Ace asked.

"No Ace, I am the ruler of Equestria, but you two will be the ones who can fight off invaders whenever we have a problem on our hoofs." Princess Celestia stated.

"Well, we don't know Celestia. We're still new to this world, and I've been reborn as a new hedgehog. I don't know if I can do it." Nazo said looking away.

Ace put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand you're still scared that the ponies will probably have a different point of view from the two of us, but I know deep in your heart, you're willing to protect those we now know and love. I know you and I can become the greatest protectors of Equestria." Ace explained to his brother.

Nazo looked at Ace for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you Ace, I don't know what I would do without you." Ace pulled him into a caring hug, which he gladly returned. Celestia smiled.

"Then it's settled, from here on out to the very end, you two are hereby the new protectors of Equestria."

"Thank you Celestia." The two hedgehogs thanked. The three then walked back to the others. Then, Ace had a question.

"Celestia,"

"Yes Ace?"

"Where are me and Nazo going to be staying?" He did have a good point.

"Ace is more than welcome to stay with me and Spike at the library, I have a spare be he can use." Twilight offered.

"Thank you Twilight." Ace thanked.

"Umm, Tia," Said Luna gaining her attention.

"Yes Luna?"

"Ummm, is it okay if Nazo can stay with us at Canterlot? I mean, I would like to get to know him a little more, and he and I are one in the same in some ways." Luna said.

Celestia smirked. "Luna, do you have a crush on him?" She asked teasingly.

"What, n-no I don't!" Luna said looking away blushing.

Herring this made Nazo blush a little.

"Looks like somepony likes you brother." Ace said elbowing him teasingly.

"What!? I…I don't…why would you…" Nazo was at a loss of words while blushing deeply. Ace and Celestia chuckled.

"Oh relax brother, I'm just kidding." Ace said patting his back.

"I'm just teasing you Luna." Celestia said. The two understood, but were still blushing to no end.

"_Yep, the two defiantly like each other."_ Celestia and Ace said in their minds while smiling.

Soon, the carriage to Canterlot was ready to leave. Celestia and Luna said their goodbyes to the ponies while The brothers said their goodbyes to each other.

"Have a good time in Canterlot Nazo. I'll come visit you every now and then to check up on you." Ace said smiling.

"I'll see you soon brother, and keep making good friends here in Ponyville. I'll come visit you once and a while if I'm not doing anything." Nazo said smiling.

The two shared one last hug while Twilight and the others waited. They finally broke the embrace and Nazo got into the carriage with Celestia and Luna, who was blushing a little when he was next to her. The carriage took off and Ace and the ponies waved goodbye to the princesses and Nazo.

Nazo and Ace's new life in Equestria has now begun.

To be Continued…

**Well, how'd you like that for a chapter. You all probably not didn't see the part where Nazo and Ace are brothers. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review, and like if you did. Chapter 5 coming soon. Peace out everypony.**


End file.
